Never Forget
by XcarternoelleX
Summary: Ty and Amy have been best friends for years now, but what happens when other strong emotions start to build up, but someone gets in the way and rips it all down?
1. Sparks Fly

_**Chapter 1**_

Golden rays of sun shone through my bedroom window. The sun has just had began to rise over my family's ranch, Heartland. I love everything about mornings here, there is anything for me to dislike. I got to be with the people and horses I love 24/7 and nothing was going to change how I felt about that, well except when school started up again in a few weeks, but why think about that?

I slowly dragged my feet out from under my warm covers and planted them gently and quietly on my cold hardwood floor trying carefully not to wake up my grand-pa and Lou as they still slept peacefully down the hall. As I slowly stood up I bent over to turn off my alarm clock before my real alarm could go off in 15 minutes. I quietly headed towards my bathroom, so I could pop in a quick shower before everyone else woke up and we were fighting for it. When I finished my shower and had headed back to my room I pulled a pair of dark washed fitted jeans from my drawer and slid them on, then I headed to my closet to get a shirt.

After a little bit of debating I finally settled on a dark purple V-neck and headed down stairs towards the kitchen. When I got there I was surprised to see muffins, toast, juice and jam already sitting on the table, maybe grandpa had already gotten up while I was upstairs and I just didn't hear him. As I sat down I noticed a sticky note attached to the jam jar.

_Amy,_

_Take a long enough shower why don't we? :P I have already head out to do the morning feeds and chores, if your done getting ready and eating breakfast it would be much appreciated if you would join me :P_

_Ty_

Ty is Heartlands lead stable hand, okay our only stable hand but he's still the best. Ever since Ty started working here he has had a great connection with the place and the horses. Even though me and Ty didn't exactly get along when he very first arrived me and him are now closer than ever, I guess you could even say he's my best friend.

I hurried to finish up my breakfast and then slid on my boots and my brown leather jacket and stepped into the crisp winter air to head off to the bar. As I was walking I could see Ty's navy blue truck sitting out front. I don't know how many times I have tried to convince him to get a new one, his was kind of starting to get ruined. But as he always told me " Come on Amy it's a classic you will never find another one like this" (**A/N: Just going to say I LOVE Ty's truck I'm looking into getting one for myself, 1958 GMC apache 3 ) **I guess there are just something's I can't talk him out of.

As I entered the barn I could see Ty leaned over some tack scrubbing it down. I knew I probably shouldn't but I was just so tempted to run up and scare him cause he would never see it coming, oh well I guess there are just somethings I can't talk myself out of either. I slowly approached Ty, from behind because he had his back facing towards me and his face turned so he could look out the door of the tack room.

"BOO!" I yelled as Ty jumped throwing a piece of tack up in the air and it landed smacking one of the stall doors, making Clover (the horse in the stall) freak. She had a fear of load noises.

"Holy Crap Amy! You scared me! I do most of your chores and this is the thanks I get!" Even though Ty sounded angry and me I could tell by the way he was looking at me and the way his lip was quivering that he found it almost as funny as I did.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry I just couldn't resist!" I said laughing

"That's it! Its payback time" Ty said as he jumped up from his stool and grabbed my arm and started tickling my sides. I tried to run away but he had such a type grip

"HAHA! TY STOP! I SURRENDER! HAHA…..TY STOP! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and with that he spun me around to face him. I looked up so my stormy grey eyes were meeting his emerald green ones. I stared at him for some while, his brown hair just perfectly falling in front of his eyes. His slightly tanned and semi muscular arms still wrapped around me so I couldn't run. And then all I could think is "How could I have never noticed how perfect he is, his face is perfect, cheek bones perfectly chizzled and his body is fit and muscular but not so much that it's out of control but also not to small that it wasn't noticeable"

But my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Ty "Hello, Earth to Ames? "

"Oh sorry, what did you say I was kind of… lost in my thoughts"

"I said, can you get the feeds? The horses are getting anxious" I looked around to see the horses nudging at their feed buckets and pacing in their stalls.

"Oh yea, of course, but Ty…."

"Yeah?"

I looked down at his arms still around my waist "I need you to let go of me to do that"

He then looked down too "Oh yeah, sorry about that…." And with that, he let go and I don't know what it was but at that moment when he let go of me and walked away to collect the buckets, I couldn't help but have a feeling that I stilled wished I was wrapped in his arms.


	2. Close Calls

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to write this but it always seems like things come up right when I'm in the writing mood but I will try to get a few chapters done and posted for you soon Lets hope this one comes out good!

…..

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A few days later…**_

Ever since my little encounter with Ty in the barn, I haven't been able to look at him the same. It's like my entire opinion on him is different. I use to think of him like an older brother (A**/N: **Amy is 17 turning 18 soon , and Ty just turned 19), a best friend but now I can't help thinking what it would be like if me and him were more than just friends. I had to admit that I always did think Ty was good looking, but I never really made much of it. But the worst of all I made the mistake of telling all of this to my best friend Soraya Martin.

"Oh My God! You're kidding me right...Wow; I always knew you guys would get together at one point or another!" I could see the excitement in Soraya's dark brown eyes, as she took out a white, porcelain coffee cup and set it down on the counter of her families diner/ tack shop 'Maggie's'. Soraya has been my friend for as long as I could remember and I never wanted that to change. She is one of those people you can tell anything to and you know for a fact they will never tell a soul, I guess that's why I trusted her with all this stuff about Ty.

"Soraya, it is really not that big of a deal, and besides like I have always said, Ty is one of my best friends being anything more would ruin that and that's a risk I'm not really willing to take." Soraya just sat there staring at me. I could tell she was trying to think of something to say to make me think otherwise. The way she sat there, consonantly pushing her black ringlets out of her face, and playing with her colorful bracelet that complimented her dark, tanned skin perfectly.

"And there is nothing you can do to talk me to do otherwise" I added.

"Come on Amy! For all you know Ty thinks of you the same way! You're not the only one who isn't making any effort to talk, has he said anything to you since?" She asked staring at me

"Well… no but that doe-"I couldn't even finish before Soraya cut me off. "AH-HA! I told you Amy Fleming, Ty Borden has a…" With that Soraya went pale as a ghost.

"I have a what?" I recognized that voice, and let me tell you it was not the voice I wanted to be hearing at that moment, anything would be better than the situation I was in right now.

"Oh, hey…..Ty…uhhh, what are you doing here I thought you were helping Grandpa today, you know fixing the paddock gate…" I was praying to God he hadn't been standing there long and had heard barely any of me and Sorayas conversation. "I am, Jack sent me into down to get some more supplies and stuff but I couldn't help wondering what you guys were talking about when I heard my name." Ty stood there in front of me and to tell you the truth I had no idea what to do. Part of me wanted to stand up from my stool at the counter and run as fast I could, but I knew that would be way worse than just telling the truth .

"Well, you see Ty the truth is….." Was I really going to do this? Come on Amy you have been waiting for a moment like this, for an opportunity to tell him how you really felt.

"I was just telling her that you have a…..new leather jacket but she didn't believe me "I had to try so hard not to burst out laughing from Sorayas terrible cover up, but you don't understand how happy I was that she came up with one that quick and saved me from what could be the worst mistake I have ever made!

"Soraya I hate to burst your bubble but this is the same jacket I have had, well since forever" Ty said looking down at his beat up coat. "Oh, well looks like I'm wrong oh well…..so that supplies you were looking for, Liam would be happy to help you over there in the tack section" Soraya said with an innocent smile.

"Okay, thanks Soraya nice seeing you" and then Ty looked at me "I'll see you later Amy, you going to be back for dinner? I heard Lou was making her chili"

"Uh, yea ill be home don't start eating without me!" I said looking up at Ty's emerald eyes with me boring stormy grey ones

"Don't worry, we won't, see you guys" and with that Ty walked away leaving me and Soraya sitting at the counter. Once he was out of hearing distance Soraya looked at me.

"Well, that was close" she said pouring herself a glass of water

"It wouldn't have been, if you didn't yell his name at the top of your lungs!" No matter how frustrated I was I couldn't stay mad at Soraya. "Sorry, it's just no matter how bad I want to tell him I just wouldn't be able to stand getting rejected you know?" All Soraya did was nod.

"Yea, don't worry. But you are going to have to face the fact that you are going to have to tell him sooner or later" I looked up at Soraya "I choose later" All Soraya did was laugh before we had to say good-bye before she had to head back to work and me back to the ranch.

The whole way home all I could think was about what Soraya had said to me "_But you are going to have to face the fact that you are going to have to tell him sooner or later _"I knew that I put it off the less of a chance that anything happening would come true but at the same time, I knew I had to find out someway if he liked me back at all. Pulling up in the drive way I saw Ty's truck I took a deep breath and told myself "If you want to be with him you're going to have to be willing to make it happen" With that I climbed out of the truck and headed towards where Ty was in the barn.

**A/N:**Kay guys so imp robs going to start another fanfic soon to so PLEASE send me a message with ideas and review thanks


	3. Why, Now?

_**Chapter 3**_

I walked towards the barn, both hands shaking and legs trembling. Why had I even decided to do this, obviously I'm not ready and I don't even know what to say to him when I do get in there, but all I know is that I have to suck it up and get it over with if I want any chance of me and Ty being more then friends.

When I approached the barn doors I braced myself for the worst case scenario '_just breath the worst that could happen is that he says he doesn't like you like that back and your friendship is ruined, nothing to be afraid of'._ Well that's just great, I try to pump myself up and give myself hope and I all I do is end up scaring myself even more! But before I can even make a decision if I want to just walk right in there and tell him or make a break for the farmhouse while I still can, I hear a laugh come from the barn. But not Tys normal, deep, cute laugh but a higher, girlier laugh. And with that I take a deep breath a slide open the barn doors.

When I walk in I can hardly believe what I'm seeing, propped up on one of the stall doors is a girl I have never seen before while Ty stands in front of her with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his shoes smiling sweetly.

"Uh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything I just came to… do night check…." I said slightly stammering as I look at the sight before me, of Ty flirting with another girl, the thought of it breaks my heart. Ty then looks up from where he's standing "Oh, hey Ames, no you're not interrupting anything I was just showing Kit here some of the herbs and remedies we use" Then the girl on the stall or "Kit" as Ty called her looks at me. "OMG! You must me Amy, Ty has told me so much about you about how you're a genuine 'horse whisper' and everything it's so good to finally meet you" she says sweetly, but it's almost like its too sweet and I almost instantly don't like her. "Haha yea that's me" I say directing it at her but not being able to stop looking at Ty out of the corner of my eye. "Okay I better get going, before it gets to dark out" Kit says as she hops of the stall door and starts heading out side " It was nice to finally meet you Amy!" she say glancing back at me as she continues to head for her truck "Bye Kit!" Ty shouts from his newly claimed spot next to me, "Uh yeah you to" I shout to her feeling I should at least give her a bit of notice that I heard her. And just like that Kits gone and its once again just me and Ty.

"So Ames, we still have some time till dinners ready and I pretty much finished up in here so we could go for a trail ride or-" But I have to cut Ty off, remembering why I came here, what ii need to tell him before it's too late. "Uh, Ty actually I need to tell you something" I say waiting for Ty to look at me again, and when he does I continue "It's just that-"but I don't even get to finish before we are interrupted. And just like that my nightmares continue as Kit runs back through the doors. "Hey, sorry I forgot my wallet in the tack room" she says as she brushes past us. And when she returns she looks at Ty and then me, before turning back to Ty and pulling him in for a long hug before fully leaving, "Thanks again Ty for an awesome time" and with that she finally gone. Ty then turns back to me and says "She's really a great girl, but what was it you were saying?" but I can no longer properly talk, no longer properly breath knowing something might be going on between them. The same thing I was hoping that at the end of this conversation could be happening between me and Ty. But after the way she looked at me, correction looked THROUGH me; I have a huge pain in the pit of my stomach and a sting from tears in my eyes. "You know what Ty, " I say looking down at my feet so he can't see the tears forming in my eyes, " It's really not that important anymore" and without even letting him get a word, a breath in I'm running out of the barn, towards the farmhouse to my room where I plan to spend the rest of my night crying and replaying the thought in my head the one I got from the way Kit looked at me saying "_**He's mine, not yours so just back off cause you'll never be together**_"

**A/N: okay so I'm actually quite proud of the way this turned out, and sorry its been awhile I was away on vacation and didn't have a computer with me to upload and or write so please review and send messages with ideas for this story and any other Heartland story because please I NEED them! Also review :D**


	4. To good to be true

_**Chapter 4**_

Ty's P.O.V

I left the barn and headed towards the old farmhouse. Heartland has always been a second home to me and the people who lived here have been like a second family. I had gone through a tough childhood with my dad leaving and my stepdad, but I do have to admit sometimes I think I need to thank Wade, cause if he had never walked into me and my mom's lives and made it miserable I would of never gotten sent to Heartland and be where I am now. I literally can't think of my life any other way, a life without Jack, Lou, Scott, Mallory they are the closest thing I have to a REAL family. Any Amy I don't know what I would have done if hadn't met her. Amy is my best friend we can tell each other anything and always understand the others side of the story in a difficult situation. I would never tell anyone this, but my first day at heartland; I fell head over heels for her. Just the way she laughs and her smile, the way she handles herself and others she always has the answer. But I know that me and Amy could never be more then the friends we are now, because that's all Amy thinks of us as and there is no way I'm going to pressure her into a relationship no matter how badly I want to be in one with her.

Amy's P.O.V

Ever since the day I met Kit in the barn me and Ty have barely talked, it's not like we have time to talk anyways he's always off doing something with Kit, or she's here it makes me sick. I knew I should of told Ty how I felt when I had the chance, but no I had to put it off and look where that got me. In the middle of all my thoughts on how stupid I was for not telling Ty how I felt when I still had the chance I heard the front door slam downstairs.

"Amy? Are you here?" I recognized that voice. There are some days that I love that Ty lives in the barns loft because that means I practically get to spend every hour of the day with him, but other days I hate it because that means I have no way possible of getting away from him when I need to the most.

"Yea! Ty I'm in my room, just give me a minute and ill-" but the next thing I know when I turn around to close my door to my room so I can change out of my PJs there he is, standing in the entrance to my bedroom. "Uh, hey sorry I over slept, and I know you probably already did the morning feeds but if you would just give me 5 minutes tops to take a shower and change I can help with the rest of the chores!" I said spinning back around so I wasn't facing him, as I started to grab boots and towels off of my floor.

"Hey! Amy chill, take your time there will still be loads of chores to do weather you take 5 minutes or 15 minutes. Why don't I go downstairs make something to eat while you get ready, and then we can have breakfast together and start our chores together, sound like a plan?" But Ty didn't even give me time to respond before he was walking back down the hallway to where the kitchen is. And all I can do is stand here, speechless holding a green towel over one arm, a puma's running shoe in the other hand, and my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth. What I don't get is why Ty finds that out of the blue he should act like everything is okay, like he didn't just rip my heart of my chest, throw it on the ground and stomp on it a million times. Fine, I guess I am being a little hard on him seeing as he didn't or doesn't exactly know I like him, but still what kind of best friend doesn't know when the other one has a problem and is upset, even more when they are the ones who caused the problem.

I quickly threw on a pair of dark wash jeans and a green t-shirt with a navy hoodie and headed for the kitchen. When I got there it wasn't anything that I was expecting, before me was toast, pastries, juices of all sorts, coffee, tea, cereal, eggs, an assortment of jams practically any breakfast food you could think of was crammed onto our small kitchen table.

"Ty? What's this for?" I asked standing in the door way looking at Ty as he stood there at the counter. "Well I didn't know what you wanted, and I didn't want to make something you didn't like so…I made, well everything" he said looks at his feet at the imaginary dirt on his shoe. "You could have just asked me" I said with a small smile and Ty just looked up at me and smiled back. "Well, Ames I also wanted to talk to you about something…" Ty said heading towards where I was about to take me seat at the table.

"You did?" I say looking up at him taking in a deep breath. "Well yea, because we've been friends for a long time now and I really care about you, you know that. And well I couldn't imagine my life without you so…" I was almost positive I was not hearing him right. "What about Kit?" I asked a little nervously "What about Kit?" he asked sounding a bit confused "Well you guys, are well….a couple…right? You almost spend no time away from each other" I said looking back down at my plate in front of me.

"What are you talking about Ames, Kit does not think of me that wa-"but he was cut off by his phone. "Hello?...Oh hey Kit" Ty said looking up at me, I knew it was to good to be true. Ty then turned away from me trying to cover his mouth so I wouldn't hear "Dinner tonight? You mean like a date? Uh sure id love to but let me get back to you on that…okay? Bye." Ty turned back to me but it was too late I already had my jacket on and was half way out the door "AMY WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN" Ty yelled from the porch but I was all just a quite hum I couldn't face him right now. Yea care about me a lot my ass Ty, have fun on your little date with the girl who is trying to ruin my life.

_**A/N: okay I'm sorry, I'm sorry I know that chapter sucked but I'm really tired, ill try to get the next BETTER chapter up soon but I have work tomorrow and Friday and then I'm away and then I have work Tuesday and school Wednesday so ill try my best but if its not up soon I'm sorry ill try my best but anyways please review I want lots of opinions on the story up to this point! Got it! ;P **_


End file.
